


Pax Deorum

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Complete, Crack Relationships, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Manga & Anime, Not Canon Compliant, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by desire, free will is useless in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pax Deorum

Twisted veins  
Smiles stretched by madness  
Chains wrapped around throats  
Chests pressed together  
Mumbling through closed lips

Fiendish grins pierce the night  
Haunted by desire  
Free will is useless in the darkness  
Hymns of ache and ecstasy  
Echo through the satin night sky  
Stabbing of the heart continues

Blood spills in rivulets  
Perverse romance is in play  
Innocent sighs of pleasure run deep  
Growls of satisfaction are complete

The peace of the Gods is near  
Once they become one with this sin  
On looking into the eyes of a demon lover  
In these desperate needs

She clutches onto him, moaning softly  
He grunts incessantly, aching to hear her scream  
Passion overload  
The slinky blackness jilted  
Lament the loss of such pleasure  
Nocturne becomes them once again

Peace is here now  
But soon the chaos of the sonnet  
Color the song belonging to the innocent  
The innocent sewn to the sinners  
Words heard by the peace of the gods


End file.
